


You, Me and the Stars

by erenisinthegulag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College AU, College Student Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Not set in Paradis, eren is a fuckboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenisinthegulag/pseuds/erenisinthegulag
Summary: You meet Eren Jaeger at a college party, after sneaking away for some fresh air. You soon find out he is a fuckboy, but how could a person so sweet and sincere be so bad?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Ymir Fritz/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	You, Me and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Just letting you know, this is my first fic. There will be no smut because I personally don’t feel comfortable writing stuff like that. But I can promise mouth-rotting fluff! (and a bit of angst too). So let’s get on with the Fanfic!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

She giggles, making her face look angelic.

“He gets a bit obnoxious when he’s drunk. He tries showing off a bit to much, so I had to slip away. Plus, I was hungry.”

You give her a lopsided grin. “Oh please. You’re always hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter. Make sure to follow my Tiktok @nishinoyaismine :)))  
> There will be more chapters coming, and I plan on making this a long fic if anyone is interested. This fic is lightly inspired by ‘7 minutes’ by Attackonfics. This fic was deleted due to some disrespectful people, so please do not act like that here! 
> 
> Many thanks, Saraya :)


End file.
